Take my Hand
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Set after episode 9. Korra is faced with that fact that the war is truly just beginning. Her world is falling apart and she doesn't know what to do. With Mako and Bolin beside her she sets off for the biggest fight of her life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She was home… safe. Her body too weak to move from the position Mako had set her in when he laid her down on her bed. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the room in almost disbelief that she was here. That she had escaped not only Tarrlok, but Amon as well. Her body was sore from where she had hit the tree and though she was wrapped in three blankets and there was a small fire going in the fireplace, thanks to Mako, she was shivering from the cold her body seemed to have absorbed from the snow. Through this shiver though she could feel where Mako's arms had held her, the warmth from him burning deep into her whole being.

Her body wanted rest, but her mind was fully alert now that she had gotten the slightest amount of rest. Both Mako and Bolin had coaxed her into a half sleep state while they were still on Oggie coming home. She wanted to be with them right now, out in the main hall of the air bending home. She could just see the two of them rough housing while Asami watched sitting on the couch, maybe egging them on. She bet Tenzin would be running around the city getting everything set straight and letting the council know of what had gone down between her and Tarrlok. Pema and the kids might be preparing dinner by now. And she was lying in bed with little nothing more to do than stare out the open window.

Her mind began to wander. She knew that everything that happened before meant nothing. That the war was just starting. Amon was out there and probably searching for her. She knew deep in her heart and soul that everything was going to change now. Too much has happened for it not to have. After far too long of being alone with her thoughts she heard a slight knock at the door and a sliding sound from it opening just a bit. Mako peeked in to make sure she was awake before opening the door fully and coming in, a trey of food balanced in his left hand. He gingerly set the trey on her lap and pulled the desk chair over to the bed side and took a seat.

"How are you feeling?" His golden eyes searched her entire being. Trying to determine for himself if she was hurting or feeling better or depressed or happy. His brows furrowed and his lips pulled back in a thin line.

"I'm fine." Her voice cloaked the fact she was still sore and unable to support her own weight fully. "Just a little bruised." She picked at the food carefully placed on the plates and plopped a piece of bread in her mouth. She didn't want him to look like that any longer. Didn't want him to worry. If she had to she'd force herself to stand and dance around to prove to him she was fine. In the end it didn't matter if she was in pain, bleeding, or even on the verge of death. She had to be the avatar everyone expected her to be. She had to stand until her final breath to protect this city and the people who called it home. Her fingers traced a line done the chopsticks sitting to the side of the trey before she turned to him again. "Has everyone eaten then?" She expected that they had sent him with food for him after they had all eaten at the dining table. She hoped that's what they had done.

"They're probably still eating."

She eyed him. "Have you eaten."

He didn't meet her gaze. He hadn't. He was too worried about her to think of his own needs. He hadn't even thought of Asami until she confronted him on his way here. She had called him out on his feeling for Korra and had questioned him about his feelings for her. Now he just felt defeated. He couldn't possibly look either of them in the eyes now. Feeling like such a bastard for how he treated both of them. He knew Korra liked him and held Asami over her head whenever they all where together. And knew Asami liked him and yet held feelings for another girl.

"Here." He looked up to see the chopsticks inches from him, being held there by nibble fingers. "We can share. I'm not so fat I'd eat all this by myself anyways." She laughed. It was only half way forced. Mako made her feel safer. More at ease with the world around her.

As he reached out to grab them a loud voice entered the room. "Party in Korra's room!" Bolin's excited voice rung out as he entered the room, his plate balanced on his head and a chair in his hands. He set the chair next to Mako's and took and seat, grabbing the plate off his head. Following him was Asami, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Tenzin, Pema, and Pabu. Tenzin carried a two chair while Asami carried one for herself and Pema and Jinora carried treys of food in. The kids sat on the floor and chomped on the food. "This isn't an everyday thing. It's only this once." Tenzin explained to them a bit flustered at the break of tradition. But none the less he smiled at Korra.

The scene was interesting as it played out. The strange family eating and telling stories. Almost as if nothing was out of normal. Like things had fallen back into place. All very much aware that it was actually about to fall even more into dismay soon.


	2. First fight

Chapter One:

It had been only two days since Korra had been brought home. She has spent that time healing and practicing her air bending. Unsure if it is from the near death experience or the fact she had finally connected with Aang she had begun to find the training easier. Her body moved swiftly and smoothly and when she closed her eyes and let her body dance she could feel the air around her pick up into a light breeze. It wasn't strong enough to use as a weapon or defense or even to send further than the top of her own flesh, but it was still there. Her upper torso bent towards the ground and froze, a pain trembling through her being. She still hadn't fully healed it would seem and her muscled cried out in protest of this movement. When she stayed in that position a little too long Mako rushed up beside her. Helping her correct her position into a normal stance and checking over her features. He had been a little too concerned since she left her bed the day before.

"I'm fine." She snapped, wanting to be able to take care of herself. "Just a sore muscle. I haven't worked out in three days so of course I'd be a little stiff." The boy back up his palms facing her in a truce.

"Hey, Korra! Look at this!" Bolin waved them down until he had their full attention and then turned towards the spinning walls that the air bender kids have been using all day. Meelo hopped into the spinning maze first egging Bolin in until the boy joined and tried his hardest to make it through without being hit. Sadly this was to no avail since only moments after he entered the maze was he booted out by the rotating walls. He landed on his butt and was greeted by the laughing children. This only made him try again to fail again. This pattern kept up as Korra and Mako laughed and turned their attentions back on what they were doing prior.

Korra took a starting stance she had seen Tenzin take on many occasions and took a few deep breathes before letting her body dance again. She had learned that most air related moves seemed to come right out of an elegant dance, with the sweeping motions and gentle arches of the body. But this dance was cut short when Mako grabbed her arm. "I think you've practiced enough. You should be letting your body heal, not pushing it even farther." His voice was stern. It was something he had been advent on since she returned. This made Korra's bottom lips poke out and her arms cross over her chest. She was in no mood to deal with his sudden unwantingness to train.

"Look. I have a city to protect and I can't do that if I'm not the best avatar I can be. It doesn't matter what happened before, right now I have to get stronger so I can protect those who need me. Amon is out there right now bringing terror to this city and I can't just lie in bed and hope he goes away. Now why don't you leave me alone and go eat face with Asami or something!" She turned away from him and kicked out her legs, sending a jagged line of flames towards the stone pole that was set up not too far away.

Mako sighed before turning and walking in the direction of the house. Asami had been in her room for the majority of the time since they returned two nights ago. She had avoided him for the most part, only making eye contact with him once and only speaking to him when it addressed not only him. Their relationship was at its end and they both knew it. He loved Korra, and though he had yet to admit it out loud it was a fact that both felt deep in their hearts. He refused to tell Korra any of this and even begged Bolin to keep it a secret.

Once he was out of sight Korra tried calming herself again and began the air dance once more. Before she knew it the sun was setting and all but Bolin had returned to the house. The earth bender watched her from his seat on the steps. He wouldn't stop her from training, but like his brother he worried she might be pushing herself too far. All the same he cheered her own when she was able to lift a leaf from the ground and when she managed to create a small ball of wind in her hands. It gave her the faith to keep trying even when she would get angry at not being able to do other things.

Bolin was hopping and hollering when a loud _bang _erupted from the north side of the temple. Both heads snapped in the direction to see smoke clouds rising from where part of the building was collapsing. Without thinking both jumped up and rushed towards the site. There they were meet with the sigh of young Jinora trying to fight of chi blockers Pema unconscious on the cracking floor.

Not giving the chi blockers time to notice them Korra punched forward feeling flames erupt from her fist and spread towards the man's back. At the same moment Bolin stomped the ground and knocked Jinora from the man's grasp with a sharp stone jutting from the ground into his wrist. The girl scrambled to her feet and took off to find Tenzin and the others. The war had found itself in their home; the one place they all thought was safe.

More chi blockers flooded around the two benders, their mechanical gloves sparking and their electrical rods posed to strike. It only took a few seconds for an all-out battle to ensue between the benders and blockers. Flames and earth were being flung in every direction as attacks from all sides threatened to overpower the two. One chi blocker snuck up behind Bolin and was about to electrocute him when Korra spotted him and sent a surge of water at him, making his own gloves send electricity coursing through his body. The quick movement sent a jolt down her body forcing her to stammer. Bolin took this opportunity to grab her and fling her behind him as he stomped the ground and trust out his arms, causing the earth to split in lightening shaped lines. Cracking open and causing some of the blockers to fall. Once she got her balance back Korra flung both her arms forward sending ice crystals plummeting towards a group of their enemies. A few dodge, but a few other were hurt. From the corner of her eye she could see a black blur coming towards her but she moved too slowly to avoid it. A leather rope with two balls at each end wrapped around her torso and arms pinning them to her sides and causing her to fall back. Another did the same to Bolin. The chi blockers moved in closer but where stopped when a barrier of flames crossed their path. Shortly after Tenzin leaped over the barrier and grabbed one of the men. Flipping him over his back and sending him crashing into the already shared earth. He then moved his whole body in preparation for an attack and released a gale of wind forcing the blockers back. Even causing some to fly back into the tree line. Mako appeared next to Korra and quickly untied her before moving to his brother and doing the same. When the blockers got sight of the whole group they retreated, knowing too well that their odds were no longer good. The attack group disappeared into the surrounding trees and out of sight.

Knowing he could follow them alone Tenzin turned to the teens and frowned. He then walked over to his wife and lifted her before going back into the house and calling Lin. Within an hour the women and her men were there and searching the island along with the new chief of police and his force. Even with their bending gone Lin's men seemed eager to get back to helping the city and had started a non-bending task force. Using the weaponry that the Equalist used themselves.

"It would seem that no Equalist are still on the island." Lin spoke in her usual cold tone. "But it would be best if all of you would come to the city and take refuge there until we are sure it is safe here. There is a safe house my mother built not far from city hall in which you all can stay."

The woman left them with those words to join her men in the search. The family had immediately began packing and getting ready to leave. Korra on the other hand only packed a few things in a nap sack and prepared Naga. She wasn't planning on going with her friends to the safe house. Instead she was going to patrol the city and defend the people there. This had to come to an end and this was where her final stand was going to start.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mako's strong voice carried over from her bedroom door. She turned on her heel to see the two brothers standing there watching her.

She sighed, knowing she had been caught. "I'm not going to the safe house. I'm going to fight."

"We're in!" Bolin didn't need to think twice or even ask his brother. He already knew that neither of them would let her do this on her own.

"No you two are going to safe house and will watch over everyone." Her voice was steely and showed little room for argument.

"You can't do this on your own Korra. Let us help you." Mako walked towards her with his hands out stretched as if trying to coax a child from their hiding place.

"I don't need your help. Asami needs you more. Plus this doesn't concern you two."

"What do you mean it doesn't concern us? Korra think about it. We're benders too so of course Amon concerns us. Not only that but we're your friends and teammates. We wouldn't just let you go off to fight by yourself. This isn't something you have to face alone and we're going if you like it or not."

Her bottom lip poked out but she couldn't fight them any longer. If she didn't head out know she knew Tenzin would find out and try to stop her. "Fine." She turned and tightened Naga's crest before turning and heading out. Once the group were at the water front they all got on Naga's back and got ready to enter the water. Before they got too far from land Pabu ran and jumped onto Bolin's back, not wanting to be left behind while his friends went off to fight.

Once back on land Mako and Bolin hotwired two Sato bikes so that it would be easier for all three of them to move around without bumping elbows on Naga's back. They had to find Amon's hide out and quickly. So they headed for the tunnels that Lin's men were held in.


	3. Not as planned

Chapter Two:

"You should get some rest." The young firebender spoke quietly as he helped his bruised and battered brother through the back doors of an abandoned building. The teen had a busted lip and his eyes were nearly swollen shut. He had large blister peeking through a hole in his top from where an equalist had smacked him with an electrical rod.

"But what about the plans?" Bolin's slurred words showed more resistance than his body as he slumped to the make shift mat in one of the dilapidating rooms.

"As soon as we know anything we'll let you know." The group had been working as Robin Hood and his not so merry men for more than two weeks now. Running around in the dead of night protecting both benders and nonbenders. Though protecting nonbenders was easier now that Tarrlok was gone.

Mako released a long sigh as he left the room and headed down the rotting hallway. The main room was slightly less dusty now than it was when they first found the small cabin like home in the southern parts of the city. But though is wasn't as stuffy the room always made Mako fall into a depressed mood when entering.

Korra sat on a cracked window ceil, staring out at the emptied streets. The girl's mocha skin was paled by both the moonlight and lack of sleep. This also caused purple-black circles to form under her eyes. Beside her, lying on the ground, was Naga, fast asleep. The two had spent more time the either he or Bolin searching for any signs of Amon. And their latest battle left the girl with a stream of dried blood running over the right side of her face and a swollen cheek. Her shirt was torn in many spots and revealed deep gashes and purple-blue bruises. Her left hand swelled to more than twice its size from where her middle finger was broken. More or less she should have seen it coming with how much she had used it.

Sighing once more, Mako moved to a bucket of water and grabbed the rag next to it. He then dipped it and rung it out before heading over to sit with Korra on the ceil.

The girl jumped at the sudden touch of the cool rag to her forehead. She hadn't even noticed the blood or dull pain until that action. Her crystal ees found their way to his and her brow rose. This boy had been so over protective of her and Bolin that she had all but forgotten his gentle side. Between arguing and not talking she had lost sight of the simple things that drove her to love him in the first place.

"We could be done for the night." His words were carefull, trying not to start another fight. "Bo abd Pabu look broken and you seem like you just stepped out of a scary story. There's no need to push ourselves past out limitations. We won't be able to protect anyone like that." As he spoke she scrubbed the blood from the rest of her face and let his thumb brush some stray hairs from her eyes.

She said nothing. Just returned her gaze to the abandoned night. Mako tried again.

"We've searched all the tunnels on this side of town. And what did we find?"

"We found chi blockers." She shot back. At least she was responding. Before she began again she sighed. "But you're right. We've searched every tunnel within ten miles and have yet to find Amon's main hide out."

They sat in silence. He knew she didn't mean she'd given up for the night. No. She was too stubborn for that. His head shook, already regretting what he was about to say. "Go wash up and change into something less noticeable. We'll check out the tunnels around Central."

Her eyes brightened. Happy they weren't going to fight this time. After she got up to get ready he stood and walked to Bolin's room. His brother was barely awake, but still he knew Bolin had heard the plans. Pabu lifted his head for but a moment before slumping back down.

"So when we leaving?"

"You're not. You're going to stay here and recover. If we're not back by sunrise take Naga and find Tenzin."

The earthbender opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. He didn't have much strength left and would become a burden if he got any more hurt. If he stayed he could be their last resort just in case the unthinkable happened.

When Korra finished she made her way to the garage. Mako was there and waiting on his Sato bike, a helmet awaiting her. She would have protested. Declared she take Naga. But her best friend was tired could help Bolin if the need arose. So instead she proudly took the helmet and swun one leg over the bike. Once her helmet was secure Mako took off through the open door, forcing Korra to wrap her arms tightly around his torso. The ten couldn't lie. A pale blush spread over his flesh as he felt her warmth on his back.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the park in the center of the city. From there they took a few back roads until they found a hidden path. It was narrow and had a steep drop and probably would have been over looked by the friends if is wasn't for the cracking sound faintly coming from deep inside.

"It's the same sound their gloves give off." The two left the bike hidden behind some garbage cans and made their way into the mouth of the tunnel.

It was dark and the only thing that could light their way could cause them to be seen. So the two walked in the endless shadows. The only sounds were their breaths, foot falls, and that horrid cracking.

After a good while a faint light could finally be seen and the narrow path widened to where even Naga could walk through easily. Hearing new foot steps heading in their direction, Korra and Mako hid behind one of the ribbings along the tunnel walls. As expected three equalist ran by with small lights. One held a large grouping of scrolls and a leather bag that had seen better days.

Their eyes meet, brows raised in question. What did equalist need with scrolls like that? From what Korra could tell, they looked like bending scrolls, and ancient ones at that. What could these rats be planning?

Once the coast was clear again the two started down the tunnel once more. They had just barely made it to the source of the light when a burning pain erupted on the back of their necks. When Korra opened her eyes again her surroundings had changed.

**Author's Note: Ok so everyone watch episode 10? Did I do well at matching the last chapter pretty closely to the show? I was like "I'm AMAZING!" I will be adding in the few details I missed in the next chapter. Like the new baby and about poor Lin. But otherwise I am keeping on tract with my original plans. Well I should be able to get the next chapter up later today. Hopefully if not tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in the past few days. I have a blown blood vessel in my writing hand between my thumb and pointer finger. It doesn't bother me to type really but I hand write all my stories first so that way I have a backup if anything every ever happens. I do have a little bit of the next chapter ready, but only a small bit. If this keeps up after tomorrow I will just suck it up and get the chapter done but I am trying to let it heal first. **

**Thanks for understanding,**

**Asteria **


	5. Bolin is off!

Chapter Three:

The two teens were on the ground of a large metal room. Korra was the first on her feet and looking for the way out. But the room seemed to have no door or any other type on entrence. Confused Mako looked up. The ceiling was composed of Metal bars that crisscrossed each other. It was also so tall that the two of them stacked on top of each other couldn't reach it.

"Where the hell are we?" Korra asked as she whipped around just to see Mako's back. Peeking from the top of his collar was spider web-like markings. Electrical burns. Before she could do more than stare with wide eyes he turned to face her. His eyes stubborn and ready to fight.

"I see you two are awake." The voice was fimilar, but not Amon's. Their eyes darted up to dark skin and hate filled blue eyes.

Bolin's eyes scanned the now busy street. It was morning and there had yet to be word from his brother or Korra. The earthbender tried to wait just a bit longer, but a nagging feeling in the back of his mind egged him to go now. After cleaning the blood from his body, as to not draw any more attention, Bolin, Naga, and Pabu set off to find Tenzin.

It was too risky to take the main roads now that Amon ruled the city. So the teen ekpt to the shadows of back roads and alleys, hoping Naga could still pick up the airbender's scent here.

Hours past before they found themselves miles from the city with Naga's nose still to the ground. He wanted to turn her around. Head back to the city where they last saw their friends. But he trusted the polar bear-dog and allowed her to continue without his two cents. Before he knew it he could see a small hut. Hidden by trees and over-growth, it would easily be over looked if he wasn't so desperately looking for something like it.

"Are they here, girl?" But he knew before he even asked. He could feel it. And as if to further prove him right three young children came running out of the hut towards him.

Excited to see the airbending kids again he hoped from Naga's back and rushed to them. Once close enough he scooped the two girls into a bear hug as the boy jumped on his back. It was then he saw the elder airbender and his wife. They stood at the door with mixed emotions playing on their faces.

"Where's korra, Bolin?" Ikki asked as she looked over his shoulder. "And Mako?"

The boy's face grew grim as he placed the girls back on their feets. His legs then brought him face to face with Tenzin as he plucked Meelo from his back and set him down as well. The man understood right away and told his children to take the animals around back. The adults then moved inside to where Asami waited on a couch. When the girl saw Bolin she jumped up and rushed to him, bringing him into a tight hug immediately. And like the younger girl she looked over his shoulder for two people who weren't there. Her face fell as she pulled back to look at him.

"Explain everything." Tenzin motioned for all to take a seat and Bolin started.

"We've been in hiding this whole time, but you guys knew that right?" He took a deep breath, still not sure how to start. "Well we worked at night trying to find Amon and help anyone who needed it. Last night we came back early and all of us were pretty beaten. Korra needed more I guess and her and Mako left again. I would have gone as well but…" He motioned to his bruised body. "Well they normally come back before the sun rises. It isn't safe to do otherwise. But…"

He didn't need to say any more. They all knew the rest. Why else would he be here alone? The group tried to think of a game plan. But with Tenzin's new baby and Lin bending being taken, there was little they could do. They had no upper hand in this battle.

In the end Bolin decided it was up to himself. That night he snuck out of the hide away and made his way to where Naga was. Pabu ran ahead of him, climbing onto the polar bear-dog as soon as he could. When Bolin got closer he could see a figure forming from the shadows.


	6. Love, Hurt What?

Chapter Four:

Tarrlok! Why was this man standing before them? Wasn't he taken by Amon? Wasn't he a prisoner. Before they could ask anything the room in which they were being held was electrocuted. It wasn't enough to knock them out, but it did bring them to their knees and make it so they couldn't fight back when men in rubber suits came in from a hidden door and dragged them off. They were moved to a stage where Amon stood. Before them, huddling around the stage, was a large mass of nonbenders. They were here for an equalization. Korra's heart stopped for a beat before it started to pound against her chest. In the time it took for them to drag them from that metal room they had clasped electrified handcuffs on them so they couldn't fight back. And now they were just waiting. Waiting for the end to come.

Amon's speech seemed to go on for hours before he came to wait seemed like the end. "And now my fellow nonbenders. They best part of the show. The Avatar and her friend!" He pointed to her and then motioned for someone off stage to come up and move her. Her head snapped in the direction he motioned too to stare wide eyed at someone she thought was her friend. "Asami please bring the boy first."

The elegant teen moved to grab Mako's arms and twist them in a way the shackles didn't allow, forcing a grunt of pain to leave his lips. "But why?" She didn't answer him just pushed him to stand before the demon Amon. She dealt a sharp kick to the crook of his knees, causing a yelp of pain and for the firebender to fall to his knees. She then took a few steps back. He was facing the crowd of people yelling and cursing him. When the man stepped behind him he knew. He could feel the darkness loaming. He felt helpless until he noticed the shackles were somehow looser than before. Loose enough for his hands to slip free. So Asami was still on their side.

He took a deep breath and waited for the perfect time. When Amon's thumb was set on his forehead Mako grabbed the man's legs and sent lightening flowing throw his body, sending the man flying. Mako jumped to his feet and slipped the cuffs off before turning to see Asami pulling Korra to her feet and uncuffing her.

An uproar had started in the crowd. Both armed equalists and out raged follows began to circle the group. Each of the group took a fighting stance and readied themselves as Amon got back to his feet and stumbled forward. They were outnumbered. Even with their skills there was no way to defend themselves from the mass coming at them.

As both Mako's and Korra's mind started working as to figure out their next move the ground started to shake. Large cracks formed between them and the mass and A wall of stone jutted out around Amon, trapping him where he stood. On the other side of the stage was Bolin, waving them forward and demanding them to be quick. The group hurried before the mass could get over the gaping holes and made their way to where Naga awaited.

As the polar bear-dog took off Korra caught sight of Tarrlok coming to Amon's aid. He had begun to chip away at the rock encasing the man. That night when they were safe at Tenzin's hide away she couldn't stop herself from thinking about this. The man had his bending taken from Amon and had hated his guts. So why was he there helping him? Even if he hated her, she just couldn't why he would have a change of heart towards that monster.

"Korra?" Mako sat down beside her on the back porch area of the hut. His brows were pulled together in worry and his lips were pulled together in a tight line. "Are you hurting?"

He was worried about that? She had gotten less of the trauma thanks to him. Her eyes snapped to the spider wed burns on his neck and wrists. Golden orbs followed her gaze and pale fingers cover the burns on the wrist. "Don't worry about them. I'm fine."

"You're not and you know it." She bit her lip before continuing. "He almost got you today! If Asami wasn't there we would be sitting in his prisons without our bending. I couldn't do anything to stop him." Tears had begun stinging her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and be reassured. But Asami was his girlfriend and she had no right to do so. Instead she sucked in a deep breath and fought back the tears. I've got to get stronger if I plan on winning this war."

He said nothing just watched her with unnerved eyes. She wasn't going to ask him for help. She wasn't going to ask anyone for help, just like that day on Air Temple Island. If they hadn't caught her she would have left them behind. When this thought caught his mind he stiffened. "You're going to do it again."

"What?" Her voice was defensive and her sea blue eyes were guarded. "You're going to try leaving us all behind again."

Her lips parted to protest but he stopped her. "Korra are you insane?" His voice was angered. Nimble trembling fingers wrapped around her forearms and held her in place. "You can't stop him on your own. And I'm not going to let you try! If you really want to run away fine, but I'll follow every step you take. And if I have to I'll drag you back each time you've reached your limit. Just because you're the avatar doesn't mean you are expected to take care of everything on your own!"

"Worry about _your_ girlfriend!" She snapped. "I didn't need you when Tarrlok took me and I don't need you now." She stood and stormed to the room her and Asami shared with Jinora. Leaving Mako there with those stinging words floating in his head. He wanted to chase after her. Wanted to tell her that he loved her and that's why he worried, but if he did so than there would be nothing left to protect him if she ever left him. Holding her at arm's length could still protect him from the extreme of pains if he ever lost her again. He wouldn't allow himself to get any closer. It would only hurt more.

"Bro, you're not handling this right." Bolin was standing in the doorway now. He had a forced smile on his lips and was trying his best to seem light and air headed like normal. "Korra is going to do things her way, she always has, and pushing yourself on her like that will just force her to run. Instead of telling her that she's stuck with you, why not just kindly let her know if she ever needs you you'll be there."

Mako's head lowered. He never thought he'd be needing Bo's advice on something like girls. He thought he'd always be the one being leaned on.

"As for Asami, you need to talk to her. She's hurting and it's painful to watch the two of you struggle on in something you both know is over."

With that Bo turned and walked back into the house. Mako stood, looking after his brother in awe. It was in that moment he realized just how much his baby brother had grown. He was no longer the little boy who use to cling to him during thunder storms or who would beg him to tell him stories. Instead he was more grown up than himself.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a poor chapter and was majorly delayed. Between losing my notebook, my computer with this chapter saved on it dying, and work running me wild I decided to only focus on my other LoK fic Baby Mine. But everything's back to normal (other than my other computer being dead) and so I will be getting things up and going again. So here's a question. Who should be featured in one of the next two chapters: Lin or Meelo? **


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Ok so I haven't updated anything in some time now (most for a very long time) and I'm sorry. I am working on new chapters for quite a few stories. Also I'm working on rewriting a few. Some of my older stories have tons of spelling errors or grammatical ones and all together I would love to see them in the style I write in now instead of how I wrote five years ago.

I'm going to be mass posting this on most of my fanfictions, so that most of my main readers get it. I am working on the updated chapters yes, but I am also clearing out a few older fanfictions that never got off the ground. That is unless I am told otherwise. If there is one of my fanfictions not listed below that you know of and would like to see me either restart of continue let me know. Also let me know if you are excited to see any on the list continued. If there are no responses for some of them I might just retire them until I have more time to pick them up. So please let me know what you would love to see continued.

The List:

Light of the Black Moon (Maximum Ride)

Another Life (Ouran High School Host Club)

Baby Mine (Legend of Korra)(This was going to be updated soon anyways)

Blue Moon's Love (Twilight)

Broken Peace (Maximum Ride)

Take My Hand (Legend of Korra)

Once again let me know your thoughts and thank you. For being a wonderful reader, the comments, favs, and years of support. I can't believe it's been five years since I started writing fanfictions and I wouldn't have continued so long without the support you guys gave me.

Sincerely,

AsteriaGoddess


End file.
